Generous Green Gold Edition
by Unseen Prophecy
Summary: When Keylyn is assigned to yet another assignment directly from the king, she is wondering if he is purposefully making her leave. With the comfort of Will, the King's son, she starts off again, but then the REAL adventure starts! Revamp of Generous Green


**A/N: Okay, so this happened when the teacher was fed up with most of the people not finishing their stories on time, so he just assigned for us to go through and reedit a story of ours. I was really the only one to decide to totally rewrite the story. It still seems a bit rough, but I don't cringe as much at this one compared to the old version. It has some mistakes, please excuse them, I am far from perfect. So now it has a touch of future romance (maybe :P ) and it's longer, better, but obviously not a finished 'novel' kind of piece. **

**So,I have decided that this is the First book in the **_Golden Blade Saga_**! I hope to work on the second one, where one of my favorite OC's is dragged in, and hopefully that ending battle, but I still have many other things to work on. Maybe once school is out I'll write like crazy!**

I do not own the Whole 'Green Rider' idea, but I do own some of my characters in here. I do not take ownership over Kristen Britain's characters!

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Generous Green: **_Gold Edition_

* * *

"I will deliver this message to it's destination, your Highness. Even if it takes my life to defend it." I bowed low, waiting for the signal to straighten before doing so. The king smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Keylyn. You have always been a faithful rider," he phrased from atop his throne. "Now, off to it!"

I nodded curtly before spinning around and striding down the long colorful courtroom. I hated having to be around the king for too long. Don't get me wrong though, I love my king, that's why I serve him. It was just hard, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me, the eternal sadness. You see, my mother had come to Sacor City bearing a message from a fallen Rider named F'ryan Cobblebay. Many of her tasks had resulted in her helping or saving him from many things. He didn't confess his love until the ink was drying on the arranged marriage contract.

Even now, married to the Lady Estora (who happened to be engaged to F'ryan before his death), I could tell that he still loved my mother.

I walked out of the throne room and turned around a cold stone corner. As soon as I was out of sight of anyone, my shoulders sunk. Confidence was hard to keep up when facing the king. I mean, one wrong word and I could be beheaded! I leaned against the smooth wall and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Keylyn!" a deep voice practically yelled in my ear. I yelped and shot up, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. "Woah, woah, woah! Easy there, I'm not here to hurt you!"

I blinked slightly at the tall frame before me, relaxing again when I recognized it. "Gosh, Will, don't scare me like that!" I scolded the bronze-haired idiot. He just laughed before becoming serious and putting a hand on my left shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of stressed out there," he asked, gently squeezing my shoulder. "Did my dad say something?"

"No, no! The king didn't do anything," I reassured him. Will had been my best guy friends since we were toddlers. He was always very supportive of my decision to answer the rider's call. "I'm just a bit tired."

He frowned. "I should talk to my father, I feel as if he is sending you out on too many missions."

"No, no. I just haven't been sleeping that well," I informed him, "I'd rather not go whining to the king all the time."

He nodded thoughtfully as we both set off down the long corridor that led to the rider barracks and the kitchen. Will parted to go grab some rations for my trip while I kept walking. The long hallway got darker and darker, the only source of light was a golden glow from the torches that hung on the wall.

At the end of the tunnel-like walk, it opened up to a big open room brightly lit by the huge brick fireplace. Around the circular room were doors that led to all the different rider rooms.

Mara, the second rider in command had been sitting near the fire with a book in her hand when she turned at Keylyn's entrance. She frowned.

"He sent you on another mission, didn't he?" she asked while putting a piece of paper in her book and putting it down. "You just came back the day before yesterday, and I've been sitting here for more than five days."

"It's fine, really," I said while grabbing a sleeping roll from the pile. "I need the work anyways. Remember when I hurt my ankle last month? I'm trying to make up for that."

She sighed. "Even you know that you'll anger it more if you keep this up. If you don't think about yourself, think about Annie. She's been putting more in then you, remember."

My shoulders slouched, "We both know that defying the king would be a death wish."

"Okay, well, I'm off!" I said as Annie started walking towards the city to leave on our 'mission'. Will nodded. He was still unhappy about how often I was out. He would keep mentioning that being a Green Rider was a 'risk-your-life-every-day' kind of life. But he didn't have to remind me, he was just merely trying to keep me from hurting myself. That was fine, to a certain degree. This was my job, my life.

I waved a goodbye as Annie started jogging across the fields that led to the city.

Annie snorted breathily as we trudged on. The squirrels squeaked and ran out of the deserted pathway. The naked trees swayed lightly in the wind, shedding the last of the fallen leaves that crinkled and flew in the breeze. It was getting dark, around the time that I would usually have set up camp . But I had a set destination for tonight. Even though things weren't like what they were years ago, it was still kind of eery. After a tight snag through some brambles, the little deer path we followed finally opened up.

The clearing was huge, the waist-high grass cut unevenly from use. A little hut nestled at the far side, while a smaller building that could quickly be identified as a horse shed stood a few yards away from it. On my right was a small lake which reflected the stars and the moon in it's dark and shallow waters. The whole place was fenced in by ruff small-tree boards. For animals.

This was a rider hut. It was built specifically for riders on missions to stay at. Most of the time they would have to sleep on the ground with a mere bed roll, this was almost like a back relief. There was only a few more scattered around Sacoridia.

I stopped Annie outside of the shed and dismounted. Annie followed me inside the shed where all the grain, hay, and replacement equipment was stored. I stripped her of her saddle and bridle before giving her nose a rub. She nickered softly before eying the small grass field.

"Go ahead," I laughed and slapped her on the rump. She threw her head up and bolted out of the shed, kicking up her heels the whole way.

I watched Annie settle herself near the lake before grabbing my bags and heading to the hut. Inside the hut was a small fireplace, the small logs inside it charred slightly. Two twin beds were situated on opposite sides. A big trunk was right inside the door. I opened it to find it stuffed full of different spices, dried fruits, salt preserved jerky, and red wine. On the inside lid were some small pots, pans, and wooden spoons.

I took some of the perishable items out of my bags and grabbed many spices, a handful of jerky, and a deep pot. I started the fire with two dry stones that where next to the fireplace and filled the pot halfway with water from the lake. I set the pot on an iron holder over the fire.

Just when the water was about to boil, I heard Annie's familiar nicker loudly. I stood up and rested a hand on my sword hilt. I peeked out the window to see Annie with her head up and ears perked forward towards the gate that led into the clearing. I was opening the door when I recognized the answering whinny.

I flew out the door and ran over to Annie. One of her ears swerved back to listen to my footsteps approaching, but returned forward when she realized it was me. I grabbed her withers (where her mane ended right before her back) and swung myself onto her back. When I looked up again, my smile widened.

"Hey!" I half yelled, waving my hands. The figure on the horse smiled back. Annie started walking towards the Rider.

"Hey, kid!" the Rider greeted, reaching over to try and ruffled my hair. I stopped her hand.

"Hey, Mom!" I answered. My mother chuckled and smiled wider. My mother and I were very much alike. Long brown hair, green eyes, we both even wore the same winged-horse brooch. The brooch, although only seen by other Riders, was a sign that reminded not only us, but fellow riders of our position. We both wore the same uniform of a white shirt, a pair of tan breeches and a long green cloak. The uniform of the Green Riders.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as we dismounted near the shed. "I have stuff cooking! Let's talk when we are inside!"

My mother nodded as I spun around and sprinted to the hut. I _just _saved the water from boiling over. Just after I had stirred all the food into the pot as my mother, Karigan, walked in. She shivered as the warm air of the hut rushed onto her pink flushed cheeks and shut the door quickly before going around and closing the window shutters.

"It's pretty cold out all the time now," she remarked quietly. I nodded, Fall was colder in Sacoridia than most places. But the winters were almost deathly.

We chatted while I finished the food, but were quiet when we ate, so to savor the warmth of the food.

"Well, I guess I'm off to Seldium," I stated as I hoisted the big saddle onto Annie's back the next morning.

"And I to present the reply from father," she laughed at my confused expression. "New uniforms."

"Ah." My grandfather (her father) was a merchant of the G'ladheon clan. The clan was very powerful and very rich. Since Karigan had started her new life as a Green Rider, he started supplying the uniforms.

I walked Annie outside of the shed and put my left foot in the stirrup. I bounced slightly before jumping up and swinging my right leg over her back and landing softly.

"Farewell!" I shouted behind me as Annie and I started across the clearing.

All I could hear was the soft thudding of Annie's hooves on the leaf-padded cobblestone road and the wind whistling through the tree branches. We weren't even a mile away from Seldium. Seldium was a boarding school where a lot of rich people would send their kids. My mother had gotten kicked out of this school after a fight and ran away before she could be sent home. That's when F'ryan Cobblebay had ridden out of the bushes with two black arrows protruding from his chest. He made Mother swear to deliver the message and not read it. That's how it had all began for the Green Riders of the family.

My mother was a Green Rider from the merchant clan, while my father was from a rather royal clan. My father, Alton D'yer, is a very kind man who was also a Green Rider, but because of his disapproving parents, he was unable to do the regular tasks that Riders do.

Just as I went into thought about my father and how much i missed him, Annie slid to a stop. The unexpected motion almost catapulted me over her head, but my face ran into her neck before i could fall.

She snorted uneasily before starting to back up. Her neck was arched nervously and I could hear her hard breathing. Her ears where flickering all over the place, trying to capture the noise of whatever was scaring her.

"It's okay, easy girl," I cooed, hoping to calm her down. A little voice in the back of my head kept reminding me that she wasn't easily scared off to this point at little things.

Annie squealed shrilly and shifted her weight onto her hind legs. She lifted her front half into a rear, leaving me grasping for anything to stop from sliding down.

The bush shook slightly, making way for a huge creature. Annie made a sound that sounded like a deep grunt before pushing hard with her back legs and rocketing towards Seldium.

I held on the best I could, but Annie had caught me by surprise. I slipped off of her, landing hard on my back. I groaned painful and rubbed my back. A loud snuffing noise sound in my ear. I yelped and jumped up, rubbing the back of my throbbing head.

A shrill squeaking noise pierced the morning air, sounding closer than before. I yelled out and reached for my sword, but my hand went through air. I had left my sword on my saddle.

The creature in front of me was like a giant scorpion. Its inky black scales reeked of death. It's two pinchers clinked together, eyeing me. I grabbed at my boot knife, the silver blade glinting in the morning rays shining down from the treetops.

I put the blade in my teeth and started to slowly back away. The creature bared sharp teeth that must have been at least six inches in length, and walked towards me. I had a feeling that any fast movements would result in a rather deathly sting from the two meter high tail that coiled slightly. I was trapped. This monster wasn't only twice the size of me, but perfectly in-sink with my movements.

Just as I was about to just lunge at it and hope the poison from the tail wasn't too bad, a bright blue arrow whistled through the air and bounced off the heavy plates of the animal. It roared angrily and looked around franticly for its attacker.

I thanked whoever had sent the helping arrow silently before reaching my hand under the creature and stabbing up into it's soft chest. It screeched, trying to lash it's pinchers (which were right in my face) at my nose. But I wasn't focused on that. I was more focused on the blinding pain coming from my hand. I pulled my hand back, leaving the dagger in the creature, and fell onto my back, clutching my hand.

It felt as if my hand were burning,. Thick black liquid coated it, spreading onto my other hand as I tried to wipe it off. I screamed and tried to rub the creatures blood off of my hands onto a leaf I'd found on the ground.

I heard a painful crack and a high pitched growl before the creature exploded. Guts and poison blood flew everywhere, burning the trees and coating me in a thick black blanket to match my consciousness.

Pain. Back-lashing pain was what I first felt. It wasn't as bad as it had been when the poison had first hit me, but it felt as if I'd stood in a bonfire for a minute, then stepped out. I groaned as everything came back to me.

"She's awake," a hushed voice said, sounding relieved. "Nurse! she's awake!"

I heard the ruffling of cloth and rushing feet, followed by hands feeling my stinging skin. "She is indeed."

The voice, why did it sound familiar? My eyelids felt as if they were weighed down by lead, but I managed to open them.

"Estral!" I croaked. The women smiled at me, her skin creased slightly in the corner of her golden eyes. Her blond hair was tied back tightly in a long braid.

"Shhh," she hushed, "get well soon."

"The letter... I need to give it to the Dean-"

"Already delivered," Estral shrugged. "My dad was in town, so the Dean read it without a fuss, he's responding still, though."

"Ah," Estral's father was called the Golden Guardian. He was rarely at the house in the school that they both owned. But he was considered pretty big, for a reason I haven't quite figured out yet, but I think I should find out soon.

The nurse stepped foreword. "Well, you missy did a number to yourself! Lucky thing your horse lead us to you," I tried to smile, but quickly stopped because of the pain. "You could have died. So, I'll be wanting you here for a good three days."

"Bu-"

"No buts," she interrupted. "The Dean assured me that the letter isn't urgent enough to send one of our stable boys to send it in your stead, so don't worry."

I nodded slightly, unhappy with my injuries. I had just come out from an injury I'd had two months ago. I've been trying to make up the work lately, but these burns were going to slow me down considerably.

Two days later I woke up to find absolutely no burns. It was a wonder to even the nurse as to how I could've healed so fast. I felt completely restored and anxious to get on the road back to Sacor City.

When I opened the stable door, Annie whinnied loudly. I laughed and ran over to her stall, letting myself in, and throwing my arms around her long neck.

"Thank you, girl." I said into her neck before pulling away and grabbing the tack a groom had set on the half-door. "Okay, back to work!"

Annie eagerly pushed her head into the bridle and stood still long enough to let me strap on the saddle before prancing in place. She was just as eager to get on the road as I was.

With Annie's incredible speed and endurance, we were in Sacadoria's farming lands (farms that surrounded the actual Sacor City) by sundown. The blackness of the night only lighten by the stars, it was a new moon tonight.

There was a mile strait away once we passed through a small patch of woods. The strait away led directly to the city gate.

We were just entering the patch of woods, the undergrowth growing waist-heigh along the cobblestone path. Different types of treasured pines canopied over the road, coating the small forest in darkness.

_"Keylyn,"_ a voice whispered. It sounded close, but almost as if the wind had brought it. Annie snorted and chomped on her iron bit, telling me that she'd heard it too. I clucked with my tongue, signaling Annie to trot. She jumped into a pace a bit faster than a normal trot. I could feel her muscles bunching up and quivering underneath her, ready to launch off at any moment.

"_Keylyn,"_ the voice said again, this time it wasn't distant sounding. It sounded like it was right behind us. Despite Annie's increasingly nervous breaths, I reined her to spin around.

Before me a dark figure blurred, rushing into the now pitch black trees. But where it had been before, was a rainbow. The rainbow looked strange, considering the almost impossibility of a rainbow showing during the night. Something that could only seen in the day time showing up during the night, it sounded like magic. Magic unknown of by the king.

That was my last thought as Annie and I swung around before galloping out of the forest. She refused to slow down all the way down the strait, until the gate was dead ahead. She slowed down into a slower jog only strides before the gate. The guard lowered his spear as I aprouched, recognising my face. He would have know my being a Green Rider since he could first see the green blotch, but any who could kill a Rider would be smart enough to take the cape and get close enough to the city before getting recognized.

"Greetings, Rider." the guard greeted through a very wide-smiling mouth. It was funny how up-beat these people where when it was almost sun-rise. Right, they haven't been riding all night long.I tilted my head in acknowledgment and trotted on into the city. Thoughts of the mysterious magic consumed my mind as people made way on the wide streets of Sacor City. It always made me feel horrible to be taken care of so chivalrously when the people of the very town where dressed in mere rags and living off of a gold piece a day, at the most.

I was quickly let through the huge, fancy-crafted gate that led to the castle-grounds. A stable groom quickly rushed over to take Annie as I dismounted. I tossed him a gold coin, thanked him, and strode off towards the castle.

The king sat, his shoulders slightly hunched with fatigue, on his throne. A small line of townspeople stood behind the guards, but I was quickly let through ahead of them all. King Zachary smiled slightly at me.

"Ah, Keylyn! Ahead of schedule, as usual." he commented. I wasn't expected to arrive until tomorrow.

I nodded before lowering my head and holding out the letter satchel that held the response letter. He quickly took it and opened the satchel. I took a step back before looking back up. All the people in the long room were silent as the king read the letter, nodding and frowning every once in a while.

"Well, now that that's in order. how are you feeling Keylyn?" the king asked, looking down at me.

"F-fine, your highness." I stuttered, how did he know.

"Really? Because it says here that you were found almost dead." He hesitated, taking a glance at the letter. "Am I right?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Well, you seem fine now, but do visit the nurse." he finished. "Do you have any comments."

"Y-" should I tell him about the creature? About the magic? What would he say? What would he do? Nothing, he'd tell me that it was my eyesight. He'd say that it was just my imagination. "No, thank you my lord."

He seemed hesitant. "Okay, then. If your sure." his eyes searched my face for any hint of falseness. "You're dismissed then."

I bowed lowly and said, "Thank you, goodbye your highness." before turning sharply and walking sluggishly out of the room.

Only now, when my message was in and taken care of, did the exhaustion of the rough road through a full day and night set in. I swayed slightly after I'd turned the corner. My eye lids felt as if they where trying to hold up a heavy iron bar. They shut tightly, causing me to loose my sight. I felt my feet stumble over themselves and wind buffeting my hair as I fell to the ground. Well, almost fell.

"Woah!" I heard a surprised masculine voice yell. I was caught before I crashed into the floor. "Keylyn, hey! What's wrong?! Are you hurt? Do I need to bring you to the nurse?!" I mumbled my reply. "What?!"

"S..So... Tired..." I breathed. He chuckled.

"See, I told you your working yourself too hard!" he scolded, still trying not to laugh.

"Shut up and let me sleep!" I groaned. He sighed before lifting me up, carrying my whole body.

"Just let me get you to the Rider's hall, okay?" I grunted my response, causing him to laugh as he started walking.

"Keylyn!" Karigan yelled, jumping up from her chair . She was the only one in the Riders den, and she had a feeling that her daughter would be returning soon. But when she turned the corner to greet her daughter, she froze.

In front of her, the son of the king stood, holding her daughter in his arms. Her head was lulled back, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. Shadows shown deep under her eyes.

"W-what did you do to her?" Karigan asked, trying to hold in her temper. Wills eyes widened.

"Nothing! I swear! She was so tired that she almost fainted! I-"

"So... Tired..." Keylyn interrupted his stuttering. Karigan blinked a few times before smiling.

"Okay, then! I'll just take her! Run along now!" she grabbed Keylyn forcefully from Will and started making her way to Keylyn's room, leaving a very confused Will.

I felt a strong feeling of deja vu as I woke up. I reached my hand up to rub my throbbing head. When I opened my eyes, I screeched and quickly closed them. The light streaming into my bedroom was blinding. It felt as if my eyes where burning from the light.

"Ah! She awakens!" a chirpy voice said. I groaned at the loud voice. "You've been out for at least three days! I thought your mother was getting worried, you know!"

I sat up strait, my eyes not caring about the light, they where wide. "Three days?!"

My best friend sat before me, looking as if she'd just shot out of a cannon. Charisma was a funny person. She was always hyper and cheerful. I smiled at her and leaped at her with outstretched arms.

"Charisma! It's been too long!" I cried, she just laughed and returned my hug harder, squeezing me to her small form.

"Well, I see you are doing much better!" she sniffled, then held me shoulders at arms length. "I'll only know that your better if you and Annie beat me at a jumping race!"

"Your on!" I yelled back, not caring about the fact that I'd just woken up after a three day recovery sleep.

I was making my way back to my room with a bouncing Charisma. How can a person be so happy after loosing so badly? We couldn't have a rematch, because the first snow started falling. Her horse wasn't a happy horse around falling snow, so we both quickly made it into the barn and took care of our snow covered horses.

I ran into my room to change out of my sopping wet clothing and into something warm. I was running about my room and changing when I fell onto my bed and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes, a dark blotch darkened my vision, when I blinked repeatedly, it didn't leave. I reached up to touch it, only to find my hands touch a big lump of fur.

I gasped and sat up quickly, the blotch blurring out of my way before I could collide with it. When I looked over, I had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming.

A purring cat was sitting on my bed, looking up at me. It's dark grey fur had a blue tint to it, while it's shining blue eyes gazed up at me. I reached out to pet it, wondering if it was really real.

"Keylyn what's taking so lo-" Charisma pushed open the door, but stopped when she saw me. "C-cat."

"Yeah, a cat." I answered. The cat rubbed it's head against my hand, purring louder.

"When did you get a cat?" She asked.

"I didn't." I answered her. It was silent for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the cat's purring. I finally continued. "It just showed up here,"

Christmas day came up faster than you'd expect. Karigan came home the night before, her travel back bag bulging with presents. Charisma was sent on a mission four days ago, and wasn't back yet. Mara, Karigan, and I where the only riders home for the holiday.

The cat was named Winter, because of it's strange obsession to look out the window at the falling snow for most of the day. She was given some toys made roughly from cloth, strings, and herbs, but she seemed happy with them.

Mara received a jade necklace i'd seen her eyeing at the store when we had gone shopping together. From Karigan she was given a deep green sash that looked knitted. Karigan received a velvet green belt with a brooch almost identical to the horse-wing brooch we all wore and a small painting of her and Condor Mara had made with her artistic ability. Mara gave me a book of horse and cat tales, and Karigan chuckled and handed me a belt just like the one I'd given her.

I ran into Will in the halls that day when I was on my way to give Annie a Christmas apple. He sheepishly handed me a box, which later turned out to be a small green crystal necklace. I felt a little bad because I didn't have a present for him.

When I returned to my room that night, Winter was sitting on the window cill, as normal. I dressed into a sleeping robe and pulled back the cold covers of my bed. Almost as soon as my head touched the pillow, I was asleep.

_"Keylyn," a voice called, the voice was only vaguely familiar, it sounded like the one that Keylyn had heard about a month ago. Keylyn recognized the scenery quickly. She was near the forest before the strait away to Sacor City. She swallowed and looked down, only to realize that she was sitting on Annie. _Strange, _ she thought,_ Wasn't I just in bed?

_Annie started walk into the forest,her movements smoother than they usually were, Keylyn felt like she was riding a cloud._

_"Keylyn," the voice said again. Annie changed coarse slightly and started walking directly towards it. Keylyn felt uneasy walking through the small forest, it was still dark out, and she kept having memories about the rainbow and the figure when she was here._

_Annie stopped suddenly, refusing to walk or move foreword. Keylyn looked around her neck, gasping when she saw a very happy Winter. Winter meowed loudly, looking over her shoulder into the dark woods._

_After a short while, the bushed rustled faintly and pushed apart, revealing a girl. This girl wasn't like most girls Keylyn had seen though. Her long chestnut hair was pushed behind her two pointy ears, her face features refined and very young looking. She wore a blue cloak that dragged on the ground, along with some kind of blue gown. _

_"Keylyn," she said. "At last, I have met you."_

_"What?" she asked, she'd never seen this person before, how did she know her name? "Who are you?"_

_"I am Meo, the water priestess." she answered in a light voice. She seemed strait to the point. _

Wait a minute! I know that voice! _Keylyn thought. _This was the person who's been following me around! This is the dark magic user!

_"What are you doing in Sacoridia?" Keylyn asked, her voice shaking slightly. She needed to be slightly nice to this person, she knew about magic that the mages in Sacoridia didn't know about._

_"I am here to tell you about an urgent prophecy from the lord of all us priestesses." she stated simply, shrugging. _

_"And that prophecy is...?" she asked, becoming impatient._

_She sighed and muttered something in a different language before looking back up. "A Rider of unusual heritage will save our people due to her unknown power."_

_Keylyn blinked a few times before breaking out into laughter. When Meo just looked at her with a confused expression, Keylyn stopped laughing. "Your serious, aren't you?"_

_"What's not to be serious about?"_

_"I don't know, it just seems like the kind of thing that would only happen in books."_

_"Ah, right. My time here is limited, so I must go. We will be watching you" Meo said, waving her hand before backing into the bushes._

_Keylyn was still _confused. But why have they told me this? I'm no more than a Green Rider, a servant of the king. What's so special about me?

_The scenery changes suddenly, Keylyn was still sitting on Annie, but she was waring her battle uniform. The chain mail felt heavy compared to the light cotton that she normally wore. __Around her were her fellow Riders, dressed in the same apparel as her. Their faces where blank and cold, looking as if they hadn't had a real meal in days._

_The Green Riders where situated in the middle of the kings men. They too were battle ready, spears and swords drawn, and the archers in the back had arrows drawn. _

_Just as Keylyn started to piece everything together, the bushes leading to the small woods started to rustle. The green leafy mass seemed to shake uncontrollably, as if they where being brought up from their old roots._

_Horses snorted and tried backing up, men shook in their boots. Keylyn now knew what was happening. _

_They were under attack._

I sat up in my bed, my head felt freezing with cold sweat. It was cold in my room, I could see my breath cascading out of my mouth in a puffy cloud of warm air. Why was my room so cold?

When I finally awoke fully, I looked around. The door was closed, there was no gash in the wall to cause the winter air to come in. Then I saw it.

The window was open.

I sighed and got out of my bed, shivering as I walked over to the window and closed the shutters, hopping to trap in any warm air that would come from the den. My teeth clattered as I decided that I wasn't about to get any more sleep. I ran over to my closet quietly and grabbed the warmer uniform hanging among the many. Riders where expected to be seen only in uniform, so I needed no other clothing.

I couldn't help but feel as if... something was missing. I looked around the room to find everything in place, the trunk still closed and locked at the foot of my bed, the rough-wood mirror was still slightly smudged with age. The golden glow still eliminated from under the door, reassuring me of the warm fire in the den. The cat dish was still sitting in the corner, another filled with luke-warm water I'd put in the night before. Then I found it.

Winter. The warm cat was nowhere to be found. I thought briefly that maybe she'd wandered into the den, to sleep near the fire. But she couldn't have gotten through my closed door. But then, I remembered the window. My eyes widened as I rushed over to it, swinging open the shutters. I ignored the rush of cold air that whooshed in, franticly looking for a sign in the light flurry of the night.

Small paw prints could be made out leading away from the castle. I felt an odd sense of betrayal, a strange wash of sadness.

Winter had left me. The small almost blue cat had become part of the Rider family, she'd always been there at night, cuddled up near my feet, as if she were hoping to warm them. She'd meow warmly when I walked into the den or my room, and come greet me. But now she was gone.

"So you had a dream about this 'water priestess' that leaves rainbows in her wake warning you about this strange perso-"

"Rider," I interjected. I was sitting on the fence of the big pasture near the stable. My great-cloak wrapped around me tightly in my attempt to trap in any warmth and keep it there. I had just told Will, who was leaning against the fence, about my dreams, or nightmare.

"Right, strange Rider, is going to tell everyone that there is a war coming?" he finished, looking for my approval. When I nodded slowly, he snorted.

"The thing is Will," I started, thinking about the nightmare after the dream. "I think I am that strange Rider."

That stopped Wills little laughs. "W- well by strange I meant... I meant-"

"Strange," I finished. "Admit it Will, I am strange."

"Well, if you say so..." He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cold brown fence rail. "Everyone is strange in their own way."

I jumped dow from the fence and stood next to him, watching Annie snort at the other horses and push her way through to the water trough. I looked down at my pale hands. "I just... I don't know what to do."

Will looked over at me and nodded slowly, understanding my point. "Well, I bet my belief in you may help. My being the prince and all."

I had to laugh at that. Will always seemed the farthest thing from a prince, yet he was. Will laughed lightly with me, seeming in thought before he continued.

"You should tell them, though." he advised. I sighed and nodded, knowing perfectly well that I should.

He looked into my eyes, trying to decipher the look in them. After a while he sighed and put a hand on his bearded chin.

"A fortune teller," the king asked, still a bit disbelieving. I nodded solemnly. It was silent for a while before he continued. "Well, I guess I've been waiting for something like this to happen."

My eyes widened. "What?"

He leaned forward. "Dreams." He whispered. "Dreams tell me many things, and have even when your mother was in your position."

I was still stunned. He wasn't sending me to the nut house because I dreamed up some crazy prophecy. He _actually_ understood me.

"Now, we should go talk about this matter over." he said after a short silence. "Come,"

The king and I talked about my dream (or prophecy, as he insisted on calling it). He asked everything, wanting it in high detail. It was slightly upset that I hadn't seen what the creatures looked like, but he didn't blame me. He started pacing after a while, battle orders he were saying asked like questions to me.

He dismissed me after a while, informing me about some extra training he was going to put forth. Once all the Riders were back, they weren't going to be sent back out.

I made my way down the spiral staircase slowly, letting all the things around me sink in. A threat was approaching the city, and I didn't know when. That's when I was determined to figure out.

It was starting to get dark out when I walked out to the barn. There was no sunset today, the world seemed to realize how gloomy the world could get. I hoped that it wasn't an omen.

Annie was munching her grain thoroughly, she didn't seem to be feeling the bad weather. She grunted a hello as I entered the stall, still focused on her food. I stood and watched her for a moment before petting her and walking out.

"Hey," Charisma greeted, she didn't seem as energetic or bubbly as she usually was, but kind of gloomy. She held out a medium sized wooden bowl full of steaming stew. A chunk of bread was in her other hand, along with a spoon. "You missed dinner, I thought that'd you'd be here."

"Thanks," I said, the sight of food making my stomach growl embarrassingly loud. Charisma watched silently as I ate, looking deep in thought. It was a while before she voiced her thoughts.

"So, I heard you spoke with the king today," she tried. I stopped eating for a minute before nodding and continuing. She almost exploded. "Are the rumors true, is Sacoridia _really_ going to be attacked?"

I sighed and set down my bowl, my appetite had vanished. "How did anyone hear about it so fast?"

"You know how bad the guards are, they are like old ladies meeting at a gossip tea party." she reminded me. I nodded.

"Then yes, it's true."

I reached behind me and pulled the delicate arrow out of the heavy quiver strapped to my back. I lined it up with the bow, which was in my right hand. I pulled back the taut string and aimed before letting go of it with a _twang!_ The arrow whistled through the air and hit the middle of the target with a _thud._ I sighed and lowered my bow.

"Well, I can't say it was bad, jus' need t' speed it up." Arms Master Drent criticized. I'd never heard Drent say a complement, and I never planed on hearing one. My archery was slightly rusty, I hadn't used it in too long. "Again,"

I worked my hardest to improve my archery, but I still lacked speed. Drent commanded the students to grab a wooden sword from the practice equipment shed and wait to be assigned partner. Keylyn was paired up with a guard that she didn't know, but she realized that he was well trained in all the tricks of the trade. He was just a bit rusty, as was I. Swords were my stronger point, so I would catch him in the ear or arm often.

We had been training for five days, each time I'd almost fall onto my bed with exhaustion. tonight, though, was my night to lead a patrol.

I walked out to the barn, wrapped in the heavy armor and thick great cloak (which, or coarse, was green). Annie nickered upon my arrival and sniffed the armor curiously.

"Safety precautions," I muttered, remembering my mothers words. Annie snorted happily when she saw me start walking to the equipment room. I grabbed the regular bridle and saddle, but grabbed strong leather piece that attached two ends to each side of the saddle and then between the legs and attached to the girth.

A couple guards walked into the barn just as I was walking out of the equipment room. They examined my tack and nodded, going in the grab their own guard tack.

I ran a brush over Annie's mahogany coat to get rid of any dust of straw pieces that would become uncomfortable under the saddle, before setting the big saddle onto her long back. When I finished, I grabbed the reins and led her out. She stood quietly while I helped some of the guards with their horses. After they were all set, we all mounted and started out of the barn.

Annie tossed her brown head, her black mane shaking. She walked proudly at the front of the others, snorting occasionally at the activity when we walked through the busy streets of the city. A guard happily let us through the gate, wishing us well. I bet they were just thankful not to have to ride out into the dark woods, especially when creepy creatures where attacking soon.

We were scouting the parameter of the woods when Annie stopped suddenly. She snorted loudly, her ears turning towards the woods, trying to catch a sound. She snorted again, this time it almost sounded like a warning. She shifted her weight onto her haunches and spun around to face the woods, shaking her head.

"I'll go check it out, you guys stay here," I was about to start into the tree line, before I paused. "Remember what you were taught."

They all nodded and watched as Annie and I walked into the darkness. Annie lifted her legs high, her neck arched as she looked strait ahead. A twig snapped ahead of us. Annie stopped, jolting me a bit, before breathing out a loud, ragged breath. When it was quiet for a full minute, Annie continued walking foreword.

Just when I was about to blame the strange noises on the animals in the forest, a high cackle sounded. I reined Annie around in a sharp circle, but I couldn't find the direction that the evil laugh had come from.

Annie was snorting and quivering, chomping on the bit and stamping her hoof. I was about to turn again when the laugh became louder, as if it where right in my ear.

"You fell into our trap nicely." the icy rough voice said. I reached for my sword, but was too late. A solid weight slammed into my side, barreling me off of Annie and onto the cold and frozen ground. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping the soldiers would hear me. They were taught to send for the army is they heard anything overly suspicious, and a scream would hopefully be enough of a suspicious sound. A cold, clammy hand clamped over my mouth. "Mustn't madden the old oneses, don'tses we?"

Annie screeched loudly and reared up, her rock-hard hooves flailing at the many creatures around her. They were dark, a black or brown color. They were clad in rotting armor, making noises like deep, throaty laughs. One made a sound that resembled a rough-voiced human chocking, it's mouth opening into a brown-toothed smile.

I growled into the hand, biting it as hard as I could. The hand flew away from my mouth, but I didn't crawl far before a heavy weight thundered onto my back. I cried out as my feet and knees gave out, leaving me sprawled on the dirty ground. Laughs chorussed all around me as I brought my hand under me, spitting out a thick liquid that I could only guess was blood.

"Pleases, sir! Letses mes take cares of herssss!" one to my left whined.

"Nooosss, lets meesss!" They all yelled at each other. I felt the wind over-head as they all jumped at each other, yelling and growling things like "Ssssheees miness!"

I started slowly crawling away. The ones guarding Annie joined the huge fight, adding their two copper coins in too. Annie snorted and looked around. When she saw me she jumped clean over the wrestling creatures and galloped towards me. I was just standing up when I saw Annie, so I prepared myself and held out my arms. Annie kept running at me at the same speed. She was just about to run right past me when I grabbed onto the horn of the saddle and leaped up, landing squarely on the seat of the saddle.

"Sshess Getting Awaysss!" One hissed. I heard airy growls and the sound almost as loud as Annie's loud hoofbeats, but many more than one. I looked back to see many creatures running after me. They where running on four legs, showing talent that no human could ever have. Annie must have heard the running, because she grunted and started running with all her might.

I could hear the rhythmical thudding on both sides of me when I hear a low voice ahead. Before I could prepare myself, a bright light shot out. The creatures screeched, shielding their eyes with their smoking hands. Annie snorted slightly and continued on, despite my commands. I looked behind me to see the creatures... _melting?_ The light ahead faded, showing a women with pointy ears. Another elf.

The elf whore a long white dress that looked as if it would drag on the ground, but was still perfectly white. Her long white-blond hair swept down in curls down to her waist. She looked young, but a wise gleam showed in her crystal blue eyes.

Annie slowed and stopped in front of the elf. She took in rapid, deep breaths as her knees trembled. That was strange, the forest wasn't long enough for Annie to sprint through and get this winded, if winded at all! I looked up to find myself in a shockingly bright place.

It was too different to be Sacoridia. The trees where older-looking, ancient, they sagged at the top. The trees seemed to glow a greenish- turquoise color. Creatures that the books of the past I'd read fluttered by, looking more beautiful than the sketches. Plants of every color lined the green path, some colors that I couldn't identify. It felt like a totally different world. When I looked back at the elf, I saw her smiling warmly at me. What she spoke next in her honey-sweet voice surprised me.

"Hello, Daughter of Karigan and Alton. We have all been waiting to meet you."

* * *

**FIN.**

**Leads into a possible sequel...**

* * *

**Yeah... so there it is!**

**Please review, the more reviews there are, the more motivated I may get!**

* * *


End file.
